


My Name is Kim Jibeom: First Date and First Kiss

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Kim Jibeom's first date with Bong Jaehyun doesn't end well as he planned.





	My Name is Kim Jibeom: First Date and First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> \- It's sort of continuation of My Name is Kim Jibeom. I like that AU. This didn't go according to my initial plan, I got distracted a lot when writing, but I did my best.
> 
> \- I find it hard to include all members into conversation so some won't have much line, maybe even only one >.<

I check myself in full length mirror. 

Hair, check. 

Outfit, check. 

Zipper, Check.

I smile. 

Hm, handsome.

Aside from the tiny pimple near my ear, everything is perfect. For the final check, I take a few steps behind and examine my whole appearance. I have put on my favorite black skinny jeans and unbuttoned checkered shirt on top of a new plain blue t-shirt. My outfit would match well with my favorite converse shoes. 

I'm so ready to go.

I'm about to take my bag when the door room bursts open. Oh gosh, I'm so shock.

"Wohoo, who's this handsome guy," Jangjun hyung's boisterous voice blasts into my ears. My oldest hyung whistles when he sees me. I don't think he sincerely wants to compliment me. He just wants to tease me.

"Jangjun hyung! Knock before you go in please?? I swear if you're not a hyung-"

"What if I'm not your hyung?" Jangjun cross his arms and leaning leisurely on the door frame. He is still smiling, but I can see the dangerous glint on hyung's dark orbs. He's so scary.

I swallow hard. 

"Nothing." I need to divert his attention. "Why are you here? You usually go out for the whole day with your friends on Saturday."

"Well," Jangjun hyung slowly says, walking towards my bed. He picks up a shirt among numerous shirts and pants strewn messily on the bed to make a space for him to sit. "I need to be at home just in case mom is throwing a fit to dad and my brothers. And do you know whose fault is that?"

I groan. "I've gotten mom's permission!"

Jangjun hyung rolls his eyes. He leans back and supports his weight with his hands. "After countless nagging and threat that you're not eating. He's forced to give you permission but he's clearly not happy with it."

I'm speechless. What Jangjun hyung just said is true. I have to beg mom for this date. I've dated Jaehyun for 2 weeks but I haven't been able to take him out for date aside for short walk to and from school, also during my tutoring session. That's ridiculous right? Jaehyun didn't say anything, but I bet he's been waiting for me to ask him to go on a date too.

"Is mom still mad?" I meekly ask.

Jangjun hyung smiles brightly. "Yes he is. Didn't you hear the sound? He's literally slamming the plates and glasses, and almost snapped at Donghyun for giving him the wrong bowl."

I drop my body to the study chair in resignation. "I can't believe he's still being salty over my relationship with Jaehyun. We're dating, it would be weird if we're not going out to date!"

"Well, tell that to mom. Hey, this shirt is nice, can i borrow it?"

"Jangjun hyung, can you be serious for a while? Can you be a supportive brother? And yes you can borrow it but make sure you return it to me asap."

Jangjun has already put the shirt on his shoulder. "Or you can take it from my wardrobe if you want to wear it," Jangjun grins. I throw my dirty pajama top to him, but Jangjun hyung catches it easily and throws it to the floor. "And I'm being supportive. Have I ever blamed you for putting us near a ticking bomb? And who do you think made effort to make Jaehyun noticed your pathetic ass because you're too busy being shy?"

"Mom is not a ticking bomb."

"Yes he is."

"Hey, you all better go down now," Joochan suddenly comes in to my room. "The bomb is going to explode if you don't."

Jangjun hyung sends a sly smirk to me. Why do I have such an evil brother?

Jangjun hyung gets up from bed and I take it as a sign to go and face the ticking bomb.

"Don't you want to clean up a bit?" Joochan says, gesturing to my messy bed. "Mom won't like it if he sees."

"Ugh, right." I can't make mom angrier than he is right now. I carelessly drop my bag on the floor and pick up my clothes and throw them messily into the wardrobe. "I'll clean up the rest tonight."

"What time will you be back?" Joochan raises his eyebrows. 

"Not sure," I grin. "But mom said I should come home before 6, so maybe I'll reach home 5 minutes to 6."

Joochan snorts. "As expected. Taking opportunity to the fullest. But I suggest you to not put your phone in silent mode. Mom would surely call you and he'll be pissed if you don't receive his call."

While we're descending the stairs, and I grip Joochan's sleeve. "Joochan, please, please divert mom's attention while I'm away. I don't want him to keep on calling me. You're good in this."

Joochan smirks at my pitiful state but agrees nonetheless. As expected, he's a good brother, my partner in crime. "I'll try but no promise."

"I appreciate that, really." That was better than nothing.

"Oh Jibeommie, you look good," Youngtaek hyung appears from nowhere when we reach the bottom of the stairs. Seungmin hyung is on his side, sending a naughty smirk.

"He should look good, considering he spent almost 2 hours to doll up himself."

I swing my bag to hit Seungmin hyung but he is fast. My brothers are good at avoiding my attacks, it's annoying!

"Hey," Youngtaek hyung stop me when I'm about to send another attack. "Worry about yourself first."

He tilts his head towards dining room and my body suddenly turns cold as I remember who I must face this morning. Why do I have to go through so much obstacle just to have a date with Jaehyun? Ugh, the thing I do for love.

"Hyung, please pray for me." 

I walk to the kitchen slowly. My brothers send me off with snickers. Oh, I hate them. Really! My heart is thumping loudly. It's so silly to feel fear like this just for a date. But mom is really something. He's jealous of Jaehyun, especially after I told my brothers first about my relationship with Jaehyun. That's silly right?

Mom's back is facing me when I enter the kitchen. Donghyun who is arranging plates on the table notices me first and send a grim smile to me. Sorry, Donghyun, I'll make it up to you I swear.

I inhale deeply to calm myself and fake a cheerful greeting. "Good morning, mom! You look awesome today." 

My smile fades when mom only spares me a glance. I try to keep my composure. "What are you cooking? It smells nice."

"It's just the smell of toast, Jibeom-ah," Mom curtly says. I immediately shut my mouth. Right, it's the smell of toast. Stupid me!

Mom suddenly turns to look at me properly, he scans me from head to toe.

"You look handsome," Mom says lightly. "It'll be nice if you dress up like this when you go out with me."

"Of course I'll dress handsomely from now on, especially when I go with you mom," I hug mom, trying to melt his icy heart.

It is faint, but I hear mom scoffs. I steal a peek to mom's face and see him smiling. Ah, the power I have over mom is amazing.

"What time will you go?" Mom's voice is much softer now.

"I'll go after I have breakfast."

"Son, you look great today!" Suddenly dad comes in and peels me away from mom. "I can't believe my baby boy has grown up so big, getting ready for a date, where did my little Jibeommie go?"

"Ugh, dad, cut it out," I pull myself away from dad. "And stop giving me that look."

Dad only smiles and hands me some cash. My eyes sparkles. I can't believe this. That's so much money.

Donghyun grumbles from the side. "Not fair."

"Here, it's not much, but buy something nice for Jaehyun and yourself."

"Dad, you're the best!" I take the money hug dad as tight as I can. Dad welcomes my hug happily, even swaying our bodies to the side. I won't complain this time. I can bring Jaehyun to eat good steaks with the money.

"Ehem!"

We freeze. Dad suddenly pushes me away, making me stumbles back and sit on his seat in dining table. Huh. 

Whatever.

I turn my attention to mom.

"You know I love you too mom," I coax mom, kissing his cheek. "I'll buy something for you later okay."

"Buy something for us too," Bomin comes in to the dining room and sit down. He grins and gives me a fake sweet smile.

I send him a glare, but Bomin has already busying himself with the food and ignored me. That brat.

"Don't tease him, Bomin-ah," Joochan and the rest join us in the dining room "Let him enjoy the day for once."

"You better eat now or else you'll be late," Jangjun says, tilting his head to the clock hanging on the wall. I see the clock and my eyes are bulging out.

"Oh no, I'm really late!"

"You're not going anywhere before you finish your breakfast, young man," Mom put his hand on my chest to keep me seated and sends a warning look.

There's no time to complain. I start to gobble down my sandwich in a lighting speed.

"Eat slowly," Dad frowns. "Just text Jaehyun saying you'll be late. He won't mind to wait for a few minutes."

"I'll text him," Youngtaek volunteers. He pulls out his phone while I'm still choking on my sandwich. Mom scolds Youngtaek hyung for bringing phone to the dining table, but I pay them no heed. I need to eat as fast as possible.

The sandwich is delicious but it feels hard to chew like a rubber. My jaw hurts from chewing a big bite of sandwich. Why is the sandwich so huge today?

In the end, I need a total of 10 mintues to finish his meal. 

"Thanks for the food," I stand up. "I'll get going now."

"Don't come home too late," Mom warns me for the last time. I just anyhow nods and gives mom and dad a kiss. I love my family, but I'm too excited to meet Jaehyun.

"Byee!" I dash out from the house without waiting for any reply. 

I half run half skip to Jaehyun's house. Luckily our houses are near. I stop in front of the door to control my breath and check myself using my phone camera. After I feel I'm presentable enough, I ring the doorbell.

It only takes three seconds for Jaehyun to open the door. It feels like he's been waiting for me to come. My heart swells happily.

Jaehyun is breathtaking as usual. He has never failed to make me stunned. His brown hair is straight this time, and he's wearing glasses, something he doesn't usually do, but he looks good with them. He's so cute I want to pinch his cheeks.

"Youngtaek said you got into trouble with your mom," Jaehyun greets me with worry on his face. Ah, my Jaehyun is so kind and loving. I love the right guy.

"As usual, mom nagged me. And don't believe Youngtaek hyung too much, he's exaggerating."

"If you say so," Jaehyun slowly smiles.

"You're wearing glasses today," I point out.

Jaehyun unconsciously touches his glasses. "Ah, yes, I couldn't really sleep last night, I feel uncomfortable using lenses."

My smile grows. "You can't sleep last night? Is it because you were thinking of me?"

Jaehyun blushes and starting to mutter words I can't catch. So it's true that he couldn't sleep because he was thinking of me and our date. 

I laugh, making Jaehyun even more embarrassed. 

"Let's go now?" He asks, trying to divert the topic.

"Let me say hello to your parents first."

"They went to Busan since yesterday," Jaehyun locks the door behind him. "A colleague's son got married. They'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh.. You should have told me," I frowns. "I would accompany you."

"We're going together today, if you went to my house yesterday, your mom would make a fuss."

Jibeom sighs. "Sorry."

Jaehyun punches my shoulder playfully. "No need. Is your mom really okay though? With you going out with me today?"

"He's not that happy." Jaehyun's face suddenly turns somber. I panic. "But it's not because he doesn't like you. He likes you, but he's jealous and worried I care about you more than I care about him. Don't worry, dad and my brothers promised me to handle it."

Jaehyun still looks a bit unsure. "But are you sure your mom is okay with us dating? He's nice to me, but I heard you got a lot of trouble because of me."

I stop walking and hold Jaehyun's shoulders to make us standing face to face.

"Hey, my family adore you, I swear. My mom likes you too, but like I said, he's jealous that his favorite son won't be beside him all the time. But he couldn't keep me forever. It may be hard for him since we're just barely started, but he'll get used to it. Please bear with it for a while?

"Do you really think so?" Jaehyun bits his lips. "I think we should buy something for him later. Like.. as a bribe?"

"I'm thinking about it also," I admit. "Let's worry about it later, let's enjoy our date."

I hold Jaehyun's hand, and Jaehyun immediately beams. I'll give Jaehyun the best date ever.

*****

Aside from a few calls from mom, the date went smoothly and according to my plan. I upgrade the Japanese restaurant in my list to a nicer one since I have more budget. It is a bit expensive, but the food is awesome, and the sight of Jaehyun devouring his food gives me a satisfaction more than I imagine.

We somehow end up in Jaehyun's house at 4 o'clock. As plan, I'll stay with Jaehyun until a few minutes 6. We decide to spend the time doing game battle.

"You cheat!" Jaehyun shrieks when he lose for the nth time. 

"I didn't cheat!" I defend himself. "I'm just good.. and you're just…. Not good. Sorry, love."

I try to give Jaehyun a charming smile, but my lover still doesn't feel satisfied. Sometimes my Jaehyun is so competitive, it's adorable. "Let's have another round."

"We've done million rounds already. Let's just watch TV? Or maybe have some snacks? I'm starving."

Jaehyun seems like he wants to argue, but after watching me clutching my stomach pitifully, he decides to let it go and get us some tortillas. I want to watch a variety show, but while I'm changing the channel, a cable TV channel is broadcasting a rerun of EXO concert and Jaehyun insists they should watch it.

To be honest, I'm not happy with it. I don't get to watch my variety show, and on top of that, I'm jealous.

Jaehyun is ignoring me. He doesn't even eat the tortilla. He's too busy fanboying. It's annoying. It's our first date, it should be just about the two of us.

I munch tortilla noisily hoping to get some reaction from Jaehyun, but Jaehyun's attention is solely on the TV. 

HMPH!

Thankfully the rerun finish not long after. Jaehyun is disappointed, while I rejoice.

"What time you should go home?" Jaehyun asks, taking a piece of tortilla and put it in his mouth.

I groan. Now that Jaehyun can focus on me, I have to be reminded that I have to go home soon. My position is so comfortable right now, but I have go soon or mom would catastrate me.

"Not more than 6. Mom said I have to have dinner at home. Bue he said he can come if you want."

"It's 15 to 6. Should we clean up?" Jaehyun suggests. I nod but doesn't move an inch. I look at Jaehyun. "Do you want to eat dinner with us?"

I wish Jaehyun want to come to our house. I still don't want to part with him. Unfortunately Jaehyun shakes his head. "I've kidnapped you long enough, I should return you to where you belong."

I nudge him, making him snickers. "I'm planning to order pizza and watch gonjiam. I've borrowed the DVD."

I shudder even from hearing the title. My Jaehyun is gentle and delicate, but his heart is as strong as steel. It's impossible. "How can you eat while watching horror movie? Even more you're alone in the house."

"What's wrong with that?" Jaehyun innocently asks.

"Well, nothing's wrong with that. But just please don't ask me to watch horror movies with you. I would watch anything but horror movies."

"Coward," Jaehyun mocks me. I can't lie saying that I don't feel offended. My pride is hurt. But it's Jaehyun, I really can't get angry at him. I look at him affectionately. "I'm a coward that you love."

Jaehyun's laughter is so cute he couldn't help to stole a peck on his cheek. It instantly shuts Jaehyun up. 

"You're so cute, I love you."

Jaehyun looks so shy. He immediately stands up from couch pretending to be busy cleaning up. Ha! He must be blushing right now but doesn't want to admit it. "You better go home now or else you'll get into trouble."

I giggle, but I decide not to tease him any further. I help Jaehyun cleaning up and soon I find myself standing outside of Jaehyun's door.

"I had so much fun today," I say, earning a soft smile from Jaehyun. 

"Me too. Thanks for treating me good food. Next time I'll treat you something nice too."

I wiggle my eyebrows. "Is that a date invitation?"

Jaehyun giggles. "You can say so."

"I won't miss the chance."

I smile so wide I think my mouth will rip. Ah, I don't want to leave. I want to stay with Jaehyun. Jaehyun looks so pretty like this, looking at me with that sweet smile.

Suddenly my heart is beating so fast. In dramas, this will be the perfect time to kiss. I kissed Jaehyun on his cheeks before, but never on the lips.

Should I?

Jaehyun is still looking at me. Maybe he's waiting for a kiss too?

Oh my god.

Should I?

I grip my bag tightly until my knuckles turn white. I can see myself reflected on Jaehyun's eyes and I decide that I should kiss him.

I muster all courage and lean forward.

Oh my god, Jaehyun's closing his eyes. 

I freak out, really. 

I close my eyes.

And finally my lips touch Jaehyun's.

Jaehyun's lips is as soft as I imagine. And it tastes sweet too, with a bit of saltiness from the tortilla we ate earlier. 

It must be how it feels to be in heaven. My body feels light, and I feel so happy and nervous at the same time, I feel like my body is going to explode.

After a few seconds, I pull back. I still can't believe I did it!

Jaehyun nervously licks his lips. He must be as nervous as I am.

"It's nice," Jaehyun says quietly with a shy smile. He's so cute I'm going to faint. But at the same time, my ego boosts up.

Jaehyun likes it! Jaehyun likes my kiss!

I feel confidence growing in me. Should I kiss him again?

I pucker my lips but Jaehyun put his hands on my chest. "What are you doing?"

"Kiss you again of course."

"No." 

Jaehyun rejected, but he was laughing. I think he wants mw to kiss him again but he’s just shy. So I lean forward again try to steal a kiss. Jaehyun holds my shoulders, trying to push me away, but my hands are faster, I circle my hands around his waist, preventing him to move away.

"Jibeom, stop it!" He shrieked. It makes me want to tease him more. So I pull him even closer and pucker my lips again.

"You want it," I didn't give up. I actually don't intend to kiss him anymore, even though I want to, but I just want to see Jaehyun's flustered face. 

"Jibeom-"

Suddenly Jaehyun froze, and stop pushing me away. his horror expression makes me confused. But before I can ask him why, Jaehyun pushes me with such a great strength I don't know he possess, making me stumbles back.

"What-"

"Good evening, uncle."

Jaehyun bowed in a perfect 90 degrees to someone behind me and I turn around to look behind my back.

I feel like having a heart attack.

My whole family are standing there, just a few meters behind me. Looks like they're on the way home from buying dinner. I can't even curse at my brothers who are giving me smug grin. I can only see mom's angry face.

"Mom, this is not- ahhh"

I immediately shout as mom suddenly strides forward and pulls my ear hard.

"I have never raised you this way, Jibeom!" Mom hisses angrily. My heart is shaking. It is rare to hear mom this angry, I'm seriously scared. I can't even think the pain on my ears anymore.

"What do you think forcing to kiss Jaehyun in front of his house where the neighbors can see you."

"Uncle, it's not-" Jaehyun looks panic. "We're just joking."

Ugh, I hate that Jaehyun has to see me like this.

"Yes, I was joking, mom," I send mom a pleading look. "We're just fooling around."

"You mean fooling around or kissing around?"

I glare at Jangjun hyung. He's making the situation worse! But I see my other brothers try to shut Jangjun hyung. I promise I'll love them more.

As if he didn't hear me or Jaehyun, mom pulls my ears even harder. I feel like my ears are going to fall off. 

"Ahhh ouchh!"

"I'm terribly sorry for my son's behavior, Jaehyun," Mom's voice sounds like a growl. I'm really in a deep trouble.

"Jibeom didn't do anything-"

"I'll make sure to discipline him better."

"B-but-"

"Good night, Jaehyun," Mom says and drags me away, still pulling my ears.

"Ah, mom, it hurts."

I have no choice but follow mom. Jaehyun helplessly looking at me. I don't like making him worry like this. I mouthing sorry as mom drags me away. What comforts me is that I see my brothers approaching Jaehyun. I can't really hear what they're stalking about but it looks like they are comforting Jaehyun. 

Mom let my ear go once we step inside the house. I immediately clutch my precious ear, it hurts a lot.

"I can't believe you did that Jibeom!" Mom roars, making me flinches.

"What happened?" Dad immediately rushes out from the kitchen. I duck my head. Why is this matter getting bigger?

"You won't believe what Jibeom just did to Jaehyun!" 

Hearing mom's distressed voice, dad runs to mom's side and trying to calm him down.

"Honey, take a deep breath, calm down."

"Mom, I told you we're just joking," I helplessly try to explain

"Joking did you say??"

I take a step back. Even dad looks scared.

"You said you're joking when you tried to force kiss Jaehyun?"

"Jibeom did what??" Dad shrieks loudly, and turns his head to me. I groan. 

"I saw it with my eyes and I hear you two!" Mom shouted. "Jaehyun told you to stop but you didn't!"

Dad's eyes grow big like marbles aa he stares at me with disapproving face. "You tried to force kiss Jaehyun??"

Panic rising in my chest. "Mom, dad, we're just joking. I swear. Jaehyun looked shy after I kissed him so I just wanted to tease him."

"So you kissed Jaehyun?" Dad urgently asks. 

"You did?" Mom sees me like I'm growing another head. "You kissed him on your first date?"

I want to hit myself. Why did I even tell them that I kissed Jaehyun. 

"It's just a short one I swear!"

Just then my brothers come into the house. They also look tense.

"Mom, Jaehyun said Jibeom didn't force him or something, they're just joking."

Jangjun hyung, thank you for defending me.

"But he still kissed Jaehyun! On their first date!"

A series of gasps is heard from my brothers. Donghyun looks shocked and scandalized while Bomin, Joochan and Seungmin send me sly grins. Youngtaek, in the other hand, crosses his arms and shakes his head.

"Um.. Is it normal?" Jangjun hyung casually says. "Nowadays people kiss even before they officially date."

Mom and dad gasp. "Really?"

"Yes, dad."

"Did you kiss your pas girlfriend too then?" Mom slowly approach Jangjun who suddenly looks small. Jangjun hyung takes a step back.

"I… did."

"You did?? And you didn't even tell me??" Mom's voice turns dangerous. My brothers are looking at the scene unfold before them with funny facem they look anxious like baby birds waiting to be fed. It's kinda cute if we're not in dire situation like this.

Jangjun hyung actually looks scared for a while before he ruffles his hair In frustration.

"You don't expect me to go home from my date and announce 'mom dad, I kissed my girlfriend!'"

"That will be weird," Dad quietly admits.

"Right?" Jangjun hyung exclaims. "Don't worry about us mom, we're adults! Well, except Bomin, but he's only dating Red Velvet on TV."

Bomin is going to protest but Jangjun hyung cuts him. "We haven't done anything worse than skipping school. What I'm saying is, we know what we're doing. Please trust us. Jibeom might not be the smartest of the bunch, but I believe he won't harass Jaehyun. Jibeom likes Jaehyun so much he couldn't even greet him properly before they start dating."

Ugh, Jangjun hyung, you can defend me without insulting me at the same time. But thanks anyway. 

I feel like I need to step up. I approach mom cautiously.

"Mom, I swear I didn't try to molest Jaehyun. I'm sorry if what I've done doesn't look appropriate. I promise I won't do it again."

"Mom," I take mom's hand and shake it childishly, trying to make him less angry. My brothers will tease me to no end after this, but my first priority here is mom.

"Moomm."

He still doesn't want to look at me, but he look at my brothers. "You all, go to your rooms now until I call you for dinner.

They don't protest, and quietly go up to the second floor. But I bet they won't go to their rooms and eavesdropping from the stairs instead.

"Mom, forgive me?" I send him a puppy look and trying to make my voice pitiful. He's usually weak for that.

Finally mom looks at me. He takes a few deep breath and then he sighs. "Promise you won't do it again."

I smile so wide and give mom the tightest hug. "I promise mom. I promise."

I hug him for a while, but when I pull back, mom's expression is still stern.

"As punishment, no date with Jaehyun for a month."

My heart drops. "What?? Mom! A month??"

Mom put his hands on his hips. "Yes, a month. And if you dare to argue, I'll make it two months."

I am still gaping when mom walk away to the kitchen. Dad walks closer and pats me on the back.

"I won't be that bad, Jibeom-ah. At least you can do video call with Jaehyun."

"But it won't be the same, dad!"

"Well, it's better than nothing."

"Can you do something? Like talk to mom? Please?"

Dad looks conflicted. I know he wants to help me, but he's afraid of mom. "I'm not sure. Your mom looks pretty angry."

I feel my shoulders slump. I've just had my first date with Jaehyun, and now I have to wait for a month for the next date. I hope Jaehyun is okay with this. I look at dad desperately, but he can only look at me with sympathy.

"At least you get to kiss Jaehyun on your first day. I didn't even kiss your mom before we registered our marriage."


End file.
